


Not the Right Way Home

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name on Taiga's wrist is Tomoe. He doesn't know what's written on Kuroko's, and he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Right Way Home

The name on his wrist never mattered much to him. Growing up, he didn’t have it. It wasn’t weird or anything, it just meant that his soulmate wasn’t born yet. Then one day it showed up, Tomoe, scribbled in barely legible kanji he had to look up.

A Japanese name. He lived in the States back then, and so the chances of ever meeting her had seemed too slim to bother.

He decided to leave his wrist bare, the name free to read for anyone who could decipher it. If someone ever recognises him as their other half, then great, but if not, he’s not going to waste his life looking for that supposedly perfect person when he could be with great ones.

Kuroko wears a wristband over his name at all times. He’s always been pretty private. Taiga asks him about it exactly once, soon after they met, and leaves it alone after having been presented with cold disapproval.

It didn’t stop them from becoming closer until Kuroko showed at his doorstep one day and asked him out with the stubborn look he has when he has decided he’ll overcome whatever obstacle life throws his way, like he thought Taiga would say no after all their time of pseudo flirting and cut-off advances.

It’s not like they don’t know they’re not soulmates, but Taiga likes Kuroko and things are pretty good between them, so he puts the name on his boyfriend’s wrist out of his mind and doesn’t touch the wristband, not even the first time they share a bed.

The team knows and doesn’t care, and no one asks about Tomoe or Mysterious Person. It all worked out all right until the fucking Generation of Miracles found out, because of course it did.

It’s Midorima of all people who catches them holding hands, frowns at Kuroko and says: “It’s useless to fight fate.”

Kuroko is all ice when he replies: “It’s none of Midorima-kun’s business. Please leave.”

"He deserves to know."

Taiga can tell that Kuroko is getting angry. “That’s your opinion, not mine. Please stay out of it.”

Midorima just huffs and goes back to his team.

Taiga takes Kuroko’s hand again, hoping to soothe his anger, if only just a little. “So… what was that? What’s Midorima’s problem anyway?” Taiga isn’t stupid enough to miss all that happened. Figures a guy like Midorima would believe in the sanctity of the soulmate bond.

If Kuroko’s soulmate was somehow related to the Generation of Miracles, it almost has to be that guy. Aomine. It would explain quite a lot actually.

Kuroko never wants to talk about his soulmate. Taiga isn’t going to insist. If he talks, he talks.

"Midorima-kun always believes he knows what’s best for everyone. He didn’t approve of my break-up with my soulmate."

No name. “Like you should care about anything that guy says.”

Kuroko smiles. His relief is obvious to Taiga. “Kagami-kun just said something smart.”

Taiga gives the expected remark about his level of intelligence and lets the matter slide. He’s Kuroko’s boyfriend, not maybe-Aomine.

_______________

"Hey, Kagami! Wait!"

It’s Captain Hyuuga. Taiga doesn’t know why he’s being called. They don’t have practise today.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Your boyfriend is having a chat with Aomine near the gym. Don’t know what they’re talking about, but it looked like it could turn nasty. Maybe you should check it out, see if Kuroko needs help getting away from him."

Aomine can be wild, but, soulmate or not, he would never hurt Kuroko. Still, there must be something happening to freak the captain. He goes.

Yeah, he can see where the worry came from. Aomine has pushed Kuroko against a wall, boxing him in with his much bigger frame. Because Taiga knows where to look, he notices that he has a hand wrapped around Kuroko’s wrist, naked like it never is. The hold looks cruel, trapping Kuroko’s arm over his head and stopping him from leaving, but his thumb is constantly stroking the skin where his name surely is, in a movement that looks unconscious.

It still looks pretty bad, and Taiga would normally be over there in a few seconds to put an end to it, if, even from where he’s watching, Kuroko wasn’t in complete control of the situation. He’s completely unperturbed, letting Aomine rage at him until he’s exhausted, until it becomes painfully obvious, even to him, that the anger was a facade for utter desperation.

Taiga can understand. After being told all your life that true love was just a name away, finding out that compatibility isn’t enough, that it still takes effort and might not work out, is quite the reality check. Taiga’s parents taught him that one early on. Aomine probably thought they’d end up together again sooner or later, and seeing Kuroko move on shook him to the core.

Kuroko isn’t letting himself be intimated by the display. He gives what appears to be parting words, judging from Aomine’s reaction, and frees himself gently from suddenly limp limbs.

He catches Taiga’s eyes as he leaves, who ducks shamefully. This wasn’t something he should have spied on. Kuroko doesn’t look angry, so there’s at least that.

Later, Kuroko will only say that no matter what his wrist says, Aomine-kun and he weren’t supposed to be together, and Taiga will simply agree.


End file.
